


Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Jen and Judy make a bet and Jen loses on Valentine's day, but it's all part of Judy's seduction plan.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned my other fic in this fandom "It's Mutual" that one was supposed to be a one shot, but it's not and I got some new ideas so I'm working on it, but wanted to post this before it got to far away from Valentine's day.

It was stupid to make a bet on whether or not Henry would actually perform his solo at the Valentine's day choir concert. Jen knew that before she even made the bet. Her damn pessimistic attitude had probably jinxed her.

Judy, ever the optimist, had bet against Jen, that sweet little ambitious Henry would prevail and that he would _crush it_.

Jen was now looking at her sweet boy with his mop of fluffy brown hair in his cute red skinny jeans and button down white shirt sprinkled with hearts...ugh, he was singing his heart out. Damn it. He was going to crush it, just like Judy said he would.

Jen could blame it on the wine she was drinking when she took the bet, playing devil's advocate. She just really hated losing. It's what she deserved though for betting against her own son. That was like biblical level betrayal.

She knew he had gotten overwhelmed before and couldn't do his solo with the Holy Harmonizers. It had simply made the safe bet, and she was going to be there to support Henry no matter what.

There Henry went. He stepped forward and looked like a little Justin Timberlake singing about Cupid's arrows. Channeling his passion and finesse into the song like only a 10 year old badass can. Jen should have known he'd nail this. He was a talented little perfectionist and he'd been practicing for the weeks leading up to the concert.

She stole a glance to her right and Judy was fucking beaming with pride as she recorded Henry with her phone. Jen couldn't help the quiver of her lip or the tears that sprung to her eyes. Mostly from the swell of pride, and maybe a just little bit because she was competitive as fuck and she had just lost goddamned the bet.

Her fate was sealed.

The terms were as follows: if Jen won and Henry chickened out, Judy had to cook Valentine's day dinner. A four course feast, featuring steak and homemade dessert. But...BUT, if Judy won, (and Jen had no clue why she had agreed to this,) Jen had to _dance_ for Judy. Not dance with Judy, but like dance for Judy—put on a little performance of her own.

Whatever song and style Judy wanted. Aw, fuck. It was going to be so humiliating.

The concert happened on Friday. Jen sulked and Judy gloated all throughout Saturday. When Sunday came around the boys flitted off. Charlie on a date and then God knows where, and Henry to Lorna's for the night since there was no school on Monday in observance of President's day. The house was eerily quiet, and Jen was wondering what she was going to eat since Judy was off the hook for cooking. She was also just waiting for the moment when Judy was going to cash in on the bet and demand her dance performance in whatever form it may take.

She didn't have to wait long. Jen eyed Judy suspiciously when she came in from the guest house all smiles and whimsy like a Febreze commercial and started pouring two glasses of wine at 4pm.

"So I was wondering if you'd be interested in doubling down on our bet?" Judy handed over the wine and waggled her eyebrows at Jen as she bounced down next to her on the couch.

Jen narrowed her eyes and took a sip, "I'm listening." Maybe she could get out of this dance routine yet.

"Oh, you're not going to get out of this," Judy clarified as if she could read her thoughts. "I would be willing to cook us Valentine's dinner - steak and all, if I can also pick your dance outfit and location of performance."

"Judy, come on, seriously?" Jen frowned, but she was starting to get hungry. She had a very difficult time resisting Judy's home cooking.

"Take it or leave it," Judy shrugged noncommittally and moved to stand up. "I'll go get tacos on my own."

"Wait. Are you going to tell me what you're going to make me do and where now?"

"No, not until later, and after you agree."

Jen let it roll around in her head for a minute, weighing her options. She already had to honor the bet and do the dance, adding in questionable clothing and potentially public voyeurism would just be icing on the cake. Was it worth it for Valentine's dinner? Jen thought about what was on hand to eat at home. There was always the old fettucine alfredo Lean Cuisine in the freezer. She sighed heavily as if this was really going to put her out.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes and pretended to get back to the book she was reading, but watched closely as Judy smiled and nodded in excitement.

"Great, I'll go to the store. Ribeye, New York Strip, T-bone?"

"Hmm, New York Strip sounds good," Jen smiled into her wine glass. She was starting to have a more optimistic attitude now that food had entered the equation, or maybe it was knowing she was going to spend the evening with Judy and not be playing the part of a withered widowed: alone and sad on her first Valentine's day since her husband died.

The house was still quiet, but now it smelled like steak— and garlic mashed potatoes. Jen's mouth watered as Judy called her into the dining room. Yep, Jen somehow wasn't surprised at the display. If she didn't know better she would have expected the army to show up to the door for dinner. Judy had made way too much food for just the two of them, and everything was all romantic and sickeningly so. Heart shaped potato bowl, with red candles, red roses, dimmed lights.

It was sugary sweet.

"Uh, wow, Judes, this is..." Jen searched for the right word and failed. She sat down at the table and Judy sat right down with her and started heaping food onto her plate.

"I know, it's a little over the top, but nothing but the best for my beautiful gal," Judy used tongs to put the biggest steak ever on Jen's plate, along with potatoes, bacon-wrapped asparagus, and a heap of gravy.

"Judy, do you think that we are dating? Jen asked then, the thought struck her like lightning.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Judy chuckled nervously as she piled her own plate high.

"I don't know, cause we totally act like we are, and you made us a romantic Valentine's day meal, and actually I've never had a romantic date treat me this well to be honest." "

"We had a bet."

Judy's response was more defensive than Jen thought was warranted so she decided to drop it and just enjoy the food. It was delicious as always, and Jen thought that was because Judy really did put a lot of love into everything she did. It wouldn't be so bad to date Judy she thought as she bit into that steak and tater combo.

"Save room for dessert," Judy reminded her as if that was possible after eating half a cow.

"If you want me to dance for you, it's going to be a challenge to do it on a packed stomach," Jen said, making a feeble effort to push off her end of the bet. "Let alone eat dessert."

"Oh, no. You have to eat one of my _special_ brownies," Judy leaned forward and whispered, "they have pot in them. Like a _lot_."

Jen nodded once, her eyes going wide. Judy didn't fuck around when it came to her weed. If she said it was a lot then she sure enough had dumped a metric fuck ton of pot butter into those brownies. Maybe if Jen could get Judy to eat a couple of the brownies she'd just want to crawl upstairs into bed, cuddle and fall asleep watching a rom com like a proper married couple on V-day. No wonder Judy acted like they were dating. They were pretty ridiculous, and _not subtle_ sometimes.

That plan was foiled quickly too, because next thing Jen knew Judy was legit spoon feeding her a pot brownie that was covered in cherries and whipped cream and it was both infantilizing and highly erotic and brought a lot of emotions up in Jen that made her revisit the idea of going to therapy.

No time to dwell on that.

"So you can wear whatever you want Jen, just something comfortable for the beach," Judy popped up from the table and whisked the dirty plates away, leaving Jen confused about why they were going to the beach at 7pm on a Sunday for dancing? It was Judy. Weirdo, lovable Judy. No sense in trying to make sense of it.

Judy packed the car: blankets, Bluetooth Speaker, water bottles, Tupperware full of pot brownies (in case either need a body high booster) and they were off to _their spot_. Actually, a bit further south because Judy didn't want Jen dancing barefoot on rocks and it was softer sand just past the rocky outcrop, but _basically_ their usual beach hang out.

Jen went from— baseline to giggly, to never realizing how much the ocean waves sounded like music before, dude—level of high. _The rhythm was so it's own and like magical, you know?_

Everything was all tingly and she didn't care who or what fucking whale was watching, she was ready to dance. She should feel a little bit cold because of the breeze, but she didn't.

Jen felt alive and really fucking happy. Judy set out the blanket and put on a playlist and they were both grooving and dancing on the beach like it was their own private club. It wasn't a performance like Jen had worried about. So much better: outside, no one else around, total control of the music, and with her best friend. No douche nozzles around to disrupt them.

After awhile when they both felt a little worn out and breathless from shaking their asses, well, the vibe changed a little. Judy put on some Lana Del Rey depressing slow music and wanted to _dance soft_ and _close._

The touchy feely alarm bells started pinging.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Jen moved to go sit on the blanket and take breather, but that's when Judy's bossy side kicked in.

"No, I want to slow dance with you," she insisted and wrapped her arms around Jen's waist as "Born to Die" started to play. Jen started to feel a little uncomfortable, but a bet was a bet and she did feel guilty for having so much fun when she was technically the loser.

"Okay, give me your hands, I lead, I'm taller," Jen took one of Judy's hands in hers and put her other on Judy's waist and waltzed her around the beach as soft waves lapped at their bare feet. It was pretty relaxed and joyful— it had been years since Jen had danced like this.

"You're like an inch taller than me," Judy pouted, but she rolled with it until she got the dizzies and clutched onto Jen like a life preserver. Judy buried her face in the crook of Jen's neck and her warm breath tickled Jen's hypersensitive spaced out nerve endings and sent her spinning.

Judy's attempted "dancing" now looked like she was hung over on a stair stepper at the gym, kind of just barely plodding and swaying in placing while bear hugging Jen.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit," Jen suggested and gently led Judy over to the blanket. Judy popped open a bottle of champagne that Jen didn't even know she brought along and poured two oversized glasses in red plastic cups.

"Okay, I have another song for you. I want an exotic dance," Judy crossed her legs and started flipping through her iPhone, presumably looking for the hottest stripper music for 2021.

"Excuse me?" Jen picked up the cup of champagne and took a swig. The bubbles popped on her tongue. Tasty and strong.

"I want a _lap dance_ ," Judy opened her purse and pulled out a $20 and waved it at her obnoxiously for emphasis.

Jen sat her cup down on the blanket, and stood back. She put her hands on her hips and laughed; she was way too high for this... or maybe just high enough. Judy looked like she was having the greatest time of her life.

No one was watching. Jen had never given anyone a lap dance. She didn't have to even pretend to be good at it. This was just a little harmless fun between friends on a romantic beach under the moonlight on Valentine's Day. So Jen kept telling herself, even though she really kind of did miss Judy's body cling wrapped around hers. Jen shivered thinking about it as she saw the predatory look in Judy's eyes as she reclined seductively on the blanket.

"Here we go: _Sexy Rihanna Remixes_ ," Judy exclaimed as she had found the mix she was looking for.

The music shifted and flowed. It was decidedly perfect for a lap dance. Hypnotic. "Come on, I get to pick what you dance to and I pick this. Lap dance!" Judy was still laughing and insistent as she stuck her arms out toward Jen.

Jen couldn't even keep a straight face as she tried to imitate an exotic dancer and wiggle her hips. She ran her hands down her body and kicked out a leg, "How's this for sexy?"

"You're going to have to come a lot closer to get in my lap," Judy dropped her voice and ran her hands over her thighs which hiked her dress up considerably showing off her bare legs.

Oh shit, she was serious. Jen was competitive and didn't want Judy to hold it over her head for the next 20 years that she didn't honor the bet so she dropped to her knees and crawled over to the blanket. She hesitated for only a moment before she swung her leg over and fully straddled Judy's lap.

Except Jen forgot to factor in that she was a peak highness, and accidentally flung herself at Judy so they both ended up in a wrestling pin position. It started as a struggle to get back into a lap dance position, but then just devolved into an all out roll around on the blanket mock fighting thing. They were both laughing so hard neither one could focus as they tried their best to act like pretentious sexy strippers as Rhianna sang "Skin" in the background.

After a few minutes of play wrestling, Jen pulled Judy back up so they could get ahold of themselves. Jen's stomach was hurting from laughing so hard, and this was best fucking Valentine's day Jen had ever had.

She hummed and picked up her cup of champagne. She got lost in thought for moment, and ended up spilling half of her drink out of the side of her mouth. She felt it roll down her sweaty neck and shivered. Then she shivered again, and held her breath because without missing a beat, Judy leaned forward and licked off the sticky champagne trail right up and over Jen's clavicle and her neck.

Judy only paused when she got to the corner of Jen's lips and kept her mouth right there for a long moment and she hummed in pleasure.

At least she pulled her tongue back in her mouth. But they were sort of kissing, and she'd just been licked. Jen's heart was pounding, she had a fierce blush and damn it, adrenaline was flowing like was she turned on, scared, high and aroused? Fuck! She shifted her weight out of reflex to scramble across the blanket for some distance just as Judy pulled away suddenly and mumbled, "I'm sorry Jen."

See, that made it much worse, and answered some of Jen's rapid fire thoughts. While Jen was straddling Judy's thigh she pushed down just as Judy pulled up and it created this delicious friction for Jen, and without conscious thought she squeezed Judy's shoulder as she thrust her hips forward to get some more of that feeling. So fuck, yes, she was incredibly aroused and she had unintentionally just humped Judy.

Neither of them was going to mistake what _that_ was.

God, it felt so good... but, Judy licking champagne off her neck when they were sexy _playing_ was so not on par with Jen humping her leg like a dog. What Jen just did was very bad. Except when she turned away and tried to un-straddle Judy (God knows she'd un hump her if she could) Judy grabbed her thigh and said, "hold on, Jen."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Judy... fuck. We should go..."

"No, wait, do you _need_ that?" Judy whispered and tapped Jen's chin to get her to look.

Jen frowned in confusion and forced herself to push down her embarrassment and look at Judy. They had better confront this head on. She'd just apologize, and beg her to forget it. But Judy's eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open, and she was just staring at Jen the same way Jen had stared at that New York Strip steak earlier like she wanted to eat it whole.

"Uh, need what Judy? My fucking dignity?" Jen averted her eyes again, but couldn't shake the feeling that Judy was feeling something more than just play sexy.

"I mean, do you want to grind on me? Cause I fucking want you to, like right now."

"Uh?" Jen's mouth watered and her fucking clit was begging for her to just do it again. She closed her eyes as she felt Judy's hands squeeze her hips and pull her down hard against her thigh. She stopped thinking as Judy's thigh pressed between her legs, and Judy encouraged her by saying, "I want you to grind on me until you cum."

"Oh," Jen went light headed at that statement and her mouth filled with saliva. Gingerly Jen wiggled her hips, barely connecting her groin with Judy's thigh.

"Come on, I told you I wanted a lap dance. Get into it," Judy coaxed her into it, as she whispered in her ear, fingers kneading at Jen hips and ass. Fucking _Rihanna's sex tunes_ or whatever was making this much harder for Jen to resist than it should have been.

She let herself go and didn't care that she was suddenly apparently desperate to get her rocks off on Judy's leg. She let herself grind down on her properly, and gritted her teeth to hold in a gasp.

Then as Lana Del Rey would say it was off to the races. She didn't wait for Judy to kiss her or lick her neck, she grabbed onto tightly and smashed their faces together. Kissing her just as desperately as her hips were grinding and seeking delicious friction.

Like the ocean, nothing was going to slow her down once she got started, because the culmination of the night was exquisite and powerful. Somewhere in the back of Jen's mind she had always known that if she ever let this happen—let herself be seduced by Judy— she'd be so screwed because she'd want her all the time. She had also resigned herself to the fact that it was only a matter of time before this did in fact happen. It was almost pathetic that she gave in for a steak and a pot brownie.

Eh, everyone they knew already assumed, the fucking mailman thought they were a couple for Christ's sake. Keeping with embarrassment as the theme of the night Jen came embarrassingly fast pumping her hips and rocking her pelvis against Judy's a few more times to suck the most out of her orgasm.

She let Judy breathe and rocked back on her hips for a minute to study the other woman's face. Her lips were kiss swollen, she was fucking high and had this giddy, horny little smirk on her lips that Jen wanted to fuck off.

Jen had Judy flat on her back, and legs spread, with her knees pinned between them and her hands under her dress in record time.

"Don't waste anymore time, please touch me. God, that was so hot," Judy rambled her consent, her chest heaving, as Jen cupped her pussy through her panties and began to rub her.

"Rip my fucking underwear off, I need you to fuck me," Judy whined or begged, maybe it was a demand. Her voice came out in a tone Jen had never heard before and it was hot and gave her confidence to shimmy Judy's red (cute) undies down her thighs and toss them over her shoulder without a second thought.

Now Jen's confidence waned slightly, she'd never fucked a woman, and Ted barely had fucked her in years. And Jen never was much for fucking herself with her fingers when she did masturbate she always just rubbed her clit or used her vibrator. She really wanted to make Judy feel good, she didn't want to do something stupid like poke her coochie and lose access to this whole new dimension to their relationship before it even really opened up so to speak.

Judy hiked her dress up higher and licked her lips, "watch." She lowered her shoulder, wet her fingers and slowly plunged two into herself and rhythmically pumped them in a way that was fucking mezmerizing to Jen. She was ready to pop off again just watching Judy slowly fuck herself for apparent educational purposes. Jen looked from Judy's pussy to her face and saw that she had been looking intently at Jen's reaction and studying her just as Jen was watching in turn.

"Let me," Jen walked her fingers up Judy's thighs and watched as she pulled her hand away. Jen licked her fingers and slipped two inside, waiting for Judy to adjust which didn't take long and then she pumped them just as Judy had done.

"Faster and twist," Judy laid back on the blanket and rocked forward into it as Jen leaned in and sped up, enjoying every second of the display before her. When Judy's thighs started to quiver, Jen smirked.

"How's that?"

"Don't fucking stop, stay like that, Judy reached down again and started to rub her clit while Jen fucked her and it took about 20 more seconds until Judy arched her back and went tense in orgasm, and her inner walls pulsed deliciously around Jen's fingers.

"Oh, fuck yes," Judy cried out as she shook, after a few long moments of recovery, Jen slipped her fingers out and pulled Judy's dressed back down so she wasn't exposed or cold and then moved beside her to kiss her. A still strange and intimate action, but it somehow felt right like coming home after a long trip.

Then they cuddled up, and Jen noticed that Rihanna had moved on to sing about whips and chains and chuckled into Judy's hair.

"We should have been doing this much sooner," Judy commented. "Do you want to go home and try it again, in bed?"

"Fuck yes," Jen breathed. She was so far gone, it wasn't even a question. "I'll get better, and um...I don't usually cum that fast."

Judy looked at her with a mix of mischief and pity and kissed her forehead before tapping her chin.

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
